


„And she’s a whore“

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: Losely following a prompt on AQ that asked about Violet leaving the stage after singing Happy Birthday to Katya, after Jinkx said that Katya is a whore.





	„And she’s a whore“

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my own wish and all the requests for Vatya birthday sex. You can also see this as what happened previously to Violets ‚walk of shame‘ Insta story. Also Violet leaving the stage after singing Happy Birthday to Katya and after Jinkx said that Katya is a whore inspired this whole thing. I had to get it off my chest, also this is kinda of short (sorry but I just wanted to write something) And I also had to mention the fact that Violet thought she was the top when they were dry humping on that damn couch because Katya’s reaction was priceless. Feedback is always welcome. I’m using Katya/Violet and she/her even when they’re not in drag.

Violet was wiggling her ass, making sure that her tassels were swinging wildly. She was vaguely aware of Katya standing at the side but didn’t know if she was watching. Violet however was putting on quite a show, wanting to make sure that Katya was looking, already having decided that tonight was the night she was going to fuck her again. They hadn’t hooked up in months, in fact haven’t even seen each other since December so she was kind of desperate.  
Violet had been exited to see Katya, they were friends after all but she hadn’t initially planned to have sex with her but then Katya had started to not so subtly hint towards it. And Violet didn’t even want think about the fact that she secretly really really enjoyed their dry humping session on her booth’s couch. Only a few hours had passed since then and so did Katya’s flirting, Violet noticed with frustration.

When Jinkx was coming up to the stage to sing ‚Happy Birthday‘ to Katya, Violet decided to join her trying to sound as seductive as possible. The blonde though could not have cared less. However Violet couldn’t help herself but to smile anyway while looking at Katya who was happily stuffing cake into her mouth. But Violet felt her smile drop when Jinkx ended the song with exclaming that Katya was a whore. Which was true. Violet was reminded that Katya and her weren’t together, they in fact hadn’t even talked about ever hooking up again since this very much had the potential to blow up into their faces. Though to be fair, its not like there had ever been plans to hook up in the first place. It was just that their sexual chemistry was absolutely undeniable and one night they both had decided to give in on it and to not care about potential consequences. And they had not been wrong, the sex had been absolutely incredible which also explained while it happened again, and a couple times more after that. So Violet had been stupid enough to get her hopes up that sex with Katya was also in the cards for today but Katya was Katya, and Katya had people throwing themselves at her left and right. And while Violet knew that the same thing could be said about her, tonight she wanted Katya, only Katya. She was however unsure if the blonde felt the same about her, so she tried gathering her thoughts and left the stage, hoping that not too many of her emotions had been visible on her face.

When she got backstage and looked at the others laughing and having fun she suddenly felt strangely out of place. Even before Katya and Jinkx returned from stage, she had already thrown on some clothes over her costume and told Courtney to tell the others that she was too tired to stay. Violet knew that it was an asshole move to leave without even saying goodbye to Jinkx and especially Katya but she just couldn’t bring herself to stay longer.

Some time later Violet was laying in her bed freshly showered and horny as ever. She was deliberating wether or not to go on Grindr or to just jerk herself off when her phone started ringing. She saw Katya’s name on her screen and answered hesitantly.

„Hey.“ Katya’s voice sounded from the other end.

„Hey.“ Violet answered „Shouldn’t you do other things than to call me at 1am on your birthday?“

„Maybe, where are you know?“ Katya asked in a strange tone.

„At my hotel. Why?“ Violet answered confused.

„Come to my place, now.“ Katya demanded before hanging up. Violets heart was pounding. What was that supposed to mean? Katya’s voice had sounded urgent and while Violet could pretend to think about wether or not she should go over to Katya’s place, she knew that she had already made her decision. There was no possible way to read a 1am phone call like this as anything but a booty call and Violet didn’t mind at all. So she called for an Uber, packed her hotel keys, phone charger and her toothbrush and left her room.

The way to Katya’s apartment wasn’t a long one so not much time passed until Katya, now make up free and in her boy clothes, was opening her door for Violet.

„Look at you, giving me a booty call at 1am.“ Violet greeted her.

„Well, its not like I could’ve invited you personally. You didn’t even say goodbye bitch!“ Katya explained sounding genuinely offended.

„Yeah, I know. You just seemed to be preoccupied with eating cake.“ Violet said while shrugging her shoulders.

„Whatever“ Katya decided to let it go. „I liked you ass tassels.“ she continued with a smirk while scooting closer to Violet.

„You did? You didn’t seem to pay much attention to them.“ Violet contoured with a sly smile and raised eyebrows.

„Oh trust me! I did pay attention. I payed attention to your ass all day.“ Katya explained while mirroring Violet’s smile.

„Did you now?“ Violet grinned while following Katya towards the bedroom, not wasting time.

„Well to be fair, when we were dry humping earlier“ Katya said while looking back at Violet with a mischievous smile on her face „I was hoping that we could do that again but without clothes.“

„Fine by me.“ Violet said while taking her shirt of. „I’ll even let you be the top this time.“ she laughed with a wink.

„Bitch,“ Katya joined in laughing „You’ve never been the top in the first place.“ Violet just smiled at that and walked towards Katya to also take her shirt of before finally kissing her and all the joking tone vanished.

Violet felt Katya’s hands all over her body, almost aggressively pulling at her hair, she always loved feeling wanted and Katya definitely wanted her. And she desperately craved Katya. Both of their need was evident as their bodies were pressed onto each other. At some point they finally managed to land on Katya’s bed and took their remaining clothes off while still kissing each other with lust. Violet couldn’t tell where she began and Katya ended all she knew is this felt amazing and she never wanted to stop. Their hands and mouths were everywhere and Violet was once again astounded by how good sex with Katya felt. Their kisses had long before started to get messy while they were pressing into each other. The touches, the moans, the digging of Katya’s fingers into her body when she had finally started to fuck Violet made her body feel completely electrified. She was thrilled to find out that their sex was just as heated and longing even after they had already fucked time and time again. And while Violet had felt absolutely exhausted only hours before she now was sure that another night without sleep wouldn’t hurt, especially if it meant being fucked by Katya again and getting to feel like this for hours on end.


End file.
